05676
}} is the 5,678th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 6 August, 2010. Written by KIRSTY HALTON Directed by MIKE ADAMS Plot Part One Katie is hammering on the door at Dale View, and Doug asks if she's ok. Doug goes over to David who's opening up the shop for Leyla who has slept in. They look over at Katie and speculate about Ryan. Leyla joins the conversation and feels bad for Katie. She takes David's tie off and swaps it for Doug's - he's got an interview and needs to look at his best. Leyla thinks he's going to do great. Katie knocks at Tennant House and Faye lets her in. At Hotten police station, DS Henshall and DC Prior lead Ryan's new solicitor into the interview room to meet Ryan. Ryan tries to tell him that he's been set up and it must be Nathan. Henshall and Prior try to speed ahead and start the interview, but Holmes is sharp with them and reminds them that Ryan has the right to speak with him in private. They are forced to comply and leave them alone. Katie is talking to Faye and Jai in Tennant House and a frustrated Faye tells her that the police won't tell her anything. She doesn't think Katie's statement helped matters. Jai tries to calm the situation, but Faye feels he's patronising her. Katie decides to leave but hopes they'll keep her informed of any news. Left alone, Jai thinks Faye was a bit harsh. Faye doesn't think any of the situation is fair. Marlon sees Rhona approaching Smithy Cottage leading a dog and holding a long stick with a cup on it. Wondering what she's doing, she tells him she's waiting for the dog to give a urine sample. Paddy comes out, and as they talk, the dog has gone in a bush. Marlon asks Paddy to join them at the pub to make fun of Nicola. Paddy thinks it'll be fun and agrees. In the Woolpack, Nicola is trying to organise Angelica's birthday party with Jimmy King|Jimmy]]. Rodney's trying to find somewhere to leave the green jelly to set and Nicola thinks the kitchen fridge will be fine. Marlon interjects that it's not fine, and not a dumping ground. Nicola puts it in a fridge in the bar and Moira realises it's for Angelica's birthday. Marlon tells her he would have made a cake but Nicola's not interested - she'd rather know where Holly is and Moira covers by saying she's at the doctors. Nicola huffs off and Moira texts Holly. At Butlers Farm, Roz and Holly are hung-over and Roz can't believe Holly's going to attempt to work. Holly gets the text from Moira and Adam's unimpressed that Roz has stayed over, and doesn't want her to be left in the house alone. Holly's not bothered and thinks Hannah can keep guard. At Home Farm, Maisie is struggling to believe Ryan could be guilty. Nathan isn't helping so Natasha tells him to check on Will, who has locked himself in his room after hearing the gun was found. Maisie goes to talk to him. Natasha and Nathan snipe at each other when she's gone. At the Woolpack, Bob serves Declan and Jai, and Jai tells him things aren't going well with him and Faye. Bob goes to the fridge and the jelly falls out. Moira tells him it's for the party and he rushes to the shop to get another, leaving Moira to clean up the mess. Aaron and Adam comment on Holly and Roz looking rough. Aaron sees Jackson reading his paper and having lunch. Jackson tells him his mum stayed over last night after a row with his auntie over teaspoons. In Leyla's shop, Leyla's looking at her phone and serves Faye. She enquires after Ryan but Faye tells her she knows nothing. Leyla gets a voicemail on her phone. Jimmy sees Faye coming out of the shop and offers his support, knowing what it's like. Faye knows he's innocent so they'll be fine. Leyla tells Jimmy they're closed and rushes to shut up the shop. Doug comes in and Leyla asks him to cover - she has to go because something's wrong with her mum and she must go now. Part Two In the Woolpack, Jackson is telling Aaron and Adam about his mum - that she split up with his Dad, travels around the world and then comes back when the money runs out. Aaron thinks that's a bit weird but Jackson thinks as long as she's happy it's fine, plus she's likely to be gone in a few weeks. Bob has got the replacement jelly but it's red instead of green. Moira reckons Nicola's sure to notice. Adam comments that Holly's got an easy job. Holly and Roz are talking about their night and getting through £50. Moira goes over to prompt her to get back to work. Viv asks a weary Holly to come round earlier tonight who, feigning enthusiasm, agrees. Marlon asks Holly for a hand but she's not with it. She checks in her pocket, observed by Aaron. Rodney's popped to the shop for party game prizes and David comes in wondering where Leyla is. Doug tells him she's rushed to see her mum and it didn't sound good. At Home Farm, Katie asks how Maisie is doing. Katie can't believe that Maisie is actually considering that Ryan did it. Nathan comes in and thinks Katie is upsetting Maisie and should leave. In the Woolpack backroom, Nicola comes off the phone and tells Jimmy and Rodney that Arthur's got a bug so Laurel can’t come. Rodney still thinks Angelica will have a special day. Jimmy turns out the jelly from the mould and Nicola notices the colour change as Bob comes in with a phone call from the brewery. He admits the jelly was his doing and swiftly exits. At Home Farm, Nathan notices that Maisie is more upset about Ryan's arrest than when he was arrested. Maisie just thought she knew Ryan. Nathan thinks Ryan had a good reason to kill Mark and they need to find out the truth. At Angelica's party, Marlon has joined them and is fussing over Angelica with Jimmy and Rodney. Nicola comes in off the phone and tells Marlon he should be having his breaks in the kitchen. Marlon tries to protest that they always have their breaks in there, but Nicola informs not any more. Marlon is sent out and Jimmy thinks Nicola was too harsh. Nicola thinks the staff need to learn the ground rules. In Café Hope, Viv is giving Holly some instructions for the babysitting and notices that Holly's brightened up. Holly puts this down to a power nap. She goes over to bug Hannah who's on the phone to Isaac. Holly tries to get the gossip from Hannah but Hannah assures they're just friends and he fancies Victoria. Holly jokes about Isaac being a posh name and Moira comes in to get some take away. Hannah goes out and Moira and Holly giggle at Hannah's embarrassment In Leyla’s, Doug's training David when Leyla comes in. She was too late to say goodbye to her mum. Alicia had been calling for days but Leyla kept ignoring her calls. She arrived ten minutes after her mum had died. Doug puts the tie on the side, offers his condolences and leaves them to it. Leyla tells them her mum had a stroke and Alicia had been there all night. Leyla feels terrible for how little she went to visit her mum. Seeing the tie on the side, she realises she didn't ask Doug how the interview was. She bursts into tears and David comforts her. Holly is in the shop flat listening to music and coming down from her high. She notices some valium on a shelf and takes some just as Viv comes in. She manages to avoid being caught and apologises for the music being loud. Viv tells her she's back early because she couldn’t stand hearing about other businesswomen's success stories. She pays Holly and Holly checks it's still ok even though she didn't do the full time. A cry is heard from the twins room and Viv asks Holly to give her a hand before she leaves. In the police interview room Ryan thinks it's obvious that Nathan set him up because he is his landlord. DS Henshall thinks it's an easy case with the gunpowder residue being a perfect match to those on Ryan's clothes and instructs DC Prior to charge him. Ryan is distraught. A spaced out Holly comes out of the shop and Aaron calls to her. He thought she was done with drugs but Holly tells him to get a life. Natasha comes out of Dale Head and Declan thinks she should let him help more. They see Faye and Jai coming out of Tennant House and Natasha goes over to ask what's happening. Faye tells her they've charged Ryan and to stop pretending she cares as she's not exactly the grieving widow. Faye is adamant Ryan will come out of this ok because he is innocent. Faye and Jai rush off in the car and Natasha looks noticeably worried. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday